The Maximum Laments
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: This is a collection of poems Max wrote after Fang left. It may be kinda sappy, but I got poems in me dying to come out.
1. Sadness

You were there when they took me to the lab.

You were there when I couldn't stand myself.

You were there when they tried to kill you, before I got in the way.

So why are you gone?

Did I do something wrong?

Was it Iggy?

Was it Dylan?

I'm sorry that a Ken doll talked you into leaving.

If only I could get you.

But your location is unknown.

So hurry up your mission,

So you can finally come home.


	2. Anger

I cried my eyes out today.

The Flock hasn't said a word.

We've hardly eaten.

It's a sad place to be.

I've sat on my bed,

Watching sappy movies.

While you are out there risking your neck.

"So, if you're going to die, you're putting everyone else in danger."

Well, you already died.

For five minutes, at least.

But I brought you back.

Your absence makes you seem ungrateful.

Seriously.

I demand some respect, since I've saved your life more than once.

I'm thinking of hunting you down.


	3. Denial

You can't be gone.

I'm just dreaming.

I had too much cake at the wedding.

You love me.

If you love me, then you couldn't have left me.

Yes, that's it.

I just need to wake up.

But pinching myself isn't working.

So what will?

Or are you really gone?

I stick my head in a bucket of ice water.

You are gone.

I touch fire with my hands.

You are gone.

I'm not dreaming.

I wish I was.

Because, then,

I could wake up.

And you would be there.

And I could tell you the truth.


	4. Blame

Was it my fault?

Did you leave because of me?

I can't understand.

It was my fault.

I was getting a little too attached.

You needed space.

And what better way to get space than by running away?

I miss you.

There I am again.

I'm too attached.

But who wouldn't want to be around you all the time?

Still, I went too far.

I _need_ you.

And I blew it.

It was my fault.

**Okay, so this isn't the happiest story in the world. But it's basically me putting my emotions into writing. I think I'm in love with this guy, but he ignores me. I'm young, so I can't tell. So, instead of keeping a diary, I pour my heart out on this website. It helps with the pain.**


	5. Search

I've Googled "Bird Kid."

You were in Mexico last month.

I will find you.

No one can stop me.

Thinking of going public.

And begging for you on TV.

But that makes me look weak.

And weakness won't bring you back.

Going to keep an eye on the internet.

I'm watching you.

From a distance.

**Once again, depressing. I think that Power of the Pen this week had some involvement. I wrote about a girl joining a cult and killing her boyfriend. Boy still there. Treating me the same as when I fell for him. Think I never got over him.**


	6. Hunt

Well,

I found you.

But you got away.

I will find you again.

Even if it takes the whole 20 years.

I will LIVE on that cliff.

If it will bring you back, I'll keep waiting.

And if you show up again,

You aren't escaping without going through me first.

I'm not just doing this for me.

It's for the Flock.

Angel is depressed.

Iggy's lost his best friend.

Gazzy has no role model.

You've left us all a mess.

Worst of all, me.

**Faxness!**

**I'm ending this collection of free-form poetry soon. If you want it to last a little longer, review. I already have the final chapter. And I could publish it at any time. Just so you know.  
**


	7. Wait And a bit of me spazzing

Wow.

You disappeared right when I got within 10 feet of you.

I left my letters. The ones I've been writing.

This is a new one.

I hope you get it.

I'm on the cliff.

Just sitting here.

Wearing my jean jacket.

The one I was wearing on the beach that night.

Holding a T-shirt you owned.

Feeling the last bits of you float out of my being.

Watching.

Waiting.

The wind blows.

I feel nothing.

20 years.

So long.

But I will wait here.

And if you come early?

Even better.

**I dedicate this to the infamous Joe. "Thanks for inspiring my pain. I hope that my writing will make you realize what a mistake you're making. Flirting with a girl that has a boyfriend. Giving me false hope. Merry Christmas, you big ***." I really needed that. Review.**

**Hang on. You guys know the song that goes "Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away?" I'm feeling that.**

**IDEA: What if there's something about Christmas that makes him like me?**

**Apple tree, 7, apple tree. He isn't worth it if he won't take the risk.**

**Have you read that? It's a picture of an apple tree, made of words. It says something like "Girls are like apples on a tree. The best ones are at the top. Boys want the apples, but their afraid of climbing to the top and getting hurt. So, they take the rotten apples from the ground, and the girls at the top think something is wrong with them, when really nothing is, they just need to wait for the one boy to come along and risk it all."**

**Well, I'm waiting for a man who can just fly to the top and carry me down. Review!  
**


	8. The End

**This chappie is the final one. I may add a poam from my point of view, or come on to talk about Joe, but other than that, this is goodbye. R&R.**

(20 years later)

You came.

Torn and tattered, but you still came.

That's all I care.

For the first time in a while,

Tears fall.

Nothing's changed.

You still put my emotions into overdrive.

The wait is over.

I'm finally at peace.

**Thanks to supporters. I'm done with this now. I told you that I had the final chappie ready. Had to drop it on you like a bomb.**

**Depressing day. Got emailed by Joe. Think I'm falling for him again.**

**I HATE MYSELF! WHY DO I HAVE TO FALL FOR THE JERK, THE ONLY GUY MY MOM HATES! And for good reason, too.**

**I hate him. Yet I love him at the same time.**

**CURSE YOU HORMONES!**

**Yeah, I may need a new anger story, just for Joe.**

**Review, so my heartbreak will lessen.**


	9. A Comment From Me

**I want only the best.**

**But in my life, that's hard to find.**

**Overprotective mother.**

**Insane brother.**

**Dad that hates getting involved.**

**Why?**

**All the decent boys are taken.**

**The great ones, not interested.**

**My life is a mess.**

**Some days, I just feel,**

**Like falling asleep and never waking up.**

**I won't take my own life.**

**But death doesn't sound so horrible right now.**

**More like a peaceful sleep,**

**where no one can wake you up.**

**And then you stay like that forever.**

**Or go somewhere else.**

**Why do I repel most boys?**

**Is it my intelligence?**

**My quick retorts to their harsh words?**

**Is it my appearance?**

**Or are they just so blind that they can't see me?**

**I just want a man**

**Who will risk it all.**

**If only I were Max,**

**And I had a Fang,**

**Who would risk it all for me.**

**But no.**

**I can't have that.**

**But I do have high expectations.  
**


End file.
